One Chance at Love
by Ciel-Chocoholic-BakeNeko
Summary: Orphans Tenshi and Akuma grow up with only each other as friends. So what happens if one day Akuma gets adopted by abusive parents? Chaos.Akuma and Tenshi devise a plan for her to run away until she is eighteen and come and get the other,but all fails when Tenshi and Akuma are both put into the Narutoverse!Join there journey in trying to attain the love of two Akatsuki members.Read
1. Chapter 1: Running Away

**Hi everyone! Okay so this is like my first fanfictions(I have ever posted) so please don't be to mean but if I get sytracted, or take to long to update just smack me back to reality ok? **

**Next thing I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden however I do own Akuma and Tenshi **

**Tenshi: You no own me I am free woman!**

**Me: I am not saying I own you Tenshi I am saying that you are not from Naruto/Naruto Shippuden **

**Tenshi:O Ok! (scampers off) **

**Anyways people if I did own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden all of the Akatsuki would still be alive and Tobi would just be Tobi not Madara **

**Anyways onto the show!**

_I was running,running so fast almost everything was a blur. I was utterly exhausted, but I coudn't stop not now not until I am away from them._

_A couple of hours before,_

It was time for yet another attempt for me to get adopted. "Common Akuma they would like to see you now." If your wondering yes Akuma is me. I am 16 years old, I have dark brown hair that goes a lttle past my shoulders, my height is 5feet 6 inches, I have freckles,hazel eyes (green and brown),I am really pale, w and I am kinda skinny but not like those people who never eat skinny. "Yes mam" I say and walk in the door there are two people sitting on my best friend Tenshi's bed. They usher me to sit on my bed across from them. If some of you haven't figured it out yet I am an orphan I have been ever since I could remember.

_Flash back: 16 years ago_

I can't really see that much but I hear a slight knocking sound on a door then I am placed down on the ground. I didn't know why I was left alone here so I start crying and screaming my head off. That's when I hear a door open and someone gasp. I was then lifted up and then I hear a door only thing I had left from my parent was a teddy bear and a locket that read Akuma with pictures inside of a man and a woman.

_Back to regular time _

All of the sudden there is a hand waved infront of my face I and hear "Hello?" That's when I finally get out of daydream mode and see everyones worried faces (fake worried faces) so then I say "I am so sorry I just was thinking of something from the past." They nod in understandment so that's when I actually get a look at them the women is asian she has smooth black hair that goes perfect with her small fragile tan body, she also has these deep green eyes which is kinda unusual but oh well nobodys perfect right? I then take a look at the man he is also tan but he looks like he is indeed a North American, he has a more muscular build than her and his eyes are a dark muddy color brown. That is when the woman decides to speak "So what is your favorite thing to do?" I anwser almost immediatly "I love to watch Naruto with all the orphan kids and listen to music on my iphone." Then she speaks up again "Oh! I remember now last year the president took all the kids out to the orphanage to buy anything from a phone to an iphone right?" I nodded and said "Yes mam it was quite nice for him to do that for us." Pshh yeah right if they wouldn't have the paper work lady around here I would have told them our president is a total butt kiss and he only wants people to vote for him. The man then spoke " So whats your favorite color?" "It depends sometimes its black sometimes its green and sometimes its blue." They both smiled fake smiles to the lady who is watching us and said "Mam we both like this girl and would like to please adopt her." Me and the paper work lady both had faces that said what? They just kept on smiling and the woman said "O-O-Oh yes here I will go fetch the paperwork." I just sat there dumbfounded when she left the room but that was only a second because all of the sudden the man punched me in the gut really hard and said " Now listen her girl we are only adopting you because we need a maid that is free of charge and someone we can smack around, and listen if you repeat any of what I have just said to anybody I am gonna kick your ass you got that?" I nodded then he dropped me and said "Good now act like nothing just happened or else." I nodded again and put on a fake smile so no one would see the pain I was going through that man punched me hard and it feels like he just punched out my the lady came back she said "Here is your paperwork sir you will be able to pick Akuma up tommorow okay?" They both nodded and fake smiled that right there was when I knew I had to runaway from the orphanage.

_Thirty minutes later_

Thank Jashin they are finally gone! I walked outside of the room and was jumped on by a crying Tenshi she said " No! Akuma you can't leave you can't not yet!" I shushed her. Tenshi and I are best friends we have been ever since I was 5 Tenshi was only a year old back then. I took care of Tenshi when she was little and over the years we have become best friends, Tenshi has short brown hair that goes to her shoulders, She is 12 years old, She has brown eyes, she is 4 foot 11 inches, she is tan, she is super hyper! Me and Tenshi got along just fine together even more so when we started watching Naruto. We thought it was the coolest show ever we watched it all the time with the other orphans until the show stopped for about a year or two that was when we started to read fanfictions from the Laptop that me and Tenshi wished for together we read so many about the Akatsuki they were always so funny then when that time was up we watched Naruto Shippuden and I fell in love with Deidara and Tenshi fell in in love with Tobi. Why you ask because we act exactly like them and I think Deidara is hot! Tenshi finally started to calm down so I took her into the room we have to share and whispered in her ear "Tenshi calm down and listen I am planning to escape the orphanage tonight." She gasped and said "But Akuma chan they will find you they use those dogs to chase you and bring you back!" I smirked and said nothing "I can't handle right." She laughed and said "Akuma when you escape where will you go?" I sighed and said "I don't know but I have got to try those people who were gonna adopt me are the kind that abuse kids they said they wanted as there personal maid." She answered back "Well if there abusive then you have a reason to run away but please promise me you will come back when your eighteen and save me from this hell hole." I laughed and said "Sure but we our starting to sound like that soap opera thing we hate so lets stop being all sappy and go have some fun!" She then made a discussed face and said "I know right it was starting to bother me too, but anyways what do you wanna do?" I then said "How about we finish reading that one fanfiction that has like 64 chapters." Her eyes got real big and she said "B-b-but we have only gotten to chapter three!" I smiled and said "Exactly now lets go!"

_Hours later: Night time at the orphanage_

I sighed for like the millionth time today Tenshi and I just got finished packing my bag since she offered to help. I walked up to her and I gave her my teddy bear I have had ever since I got to the orphanage. She looked at me with wide eyes she knew very well that, that teddy bear was one of the few connections I had to my uknown parents. I smiled and said "Keep it to remember who best friend is okay?" She smiled her eyes still watering and she said "Please come back soon Aki I'm gonna miss you." Aki is the nickname she gave me I never really liked it, but I could tollerate it. I then said "Goodbye Tenshi I will see ya later." I smilled and jumped out the window into the tree that growed beside it i then climbed down and ran like the devil was chasing me.

_2 hours later (sorry I Know I skip to much)_

I was running, runnning so fast that almost everything was a blur. I was utterly exhausted, but I coudn't stop not now not until I am away from them. I have been running through the woods behind the orphanage for about 2 hours now I haven't stopped in fact I couldn't they sent out the dogs after me and they were right on my tail. I thought for a moment and then realised my I phone has a dog whistle app on it!" I know that my last resort is an app but hey it's worth a shot. I turned it on really loud and all the dogs stop chasing me and whine I laugh and climb into a tree so no one can see me. As I sit there something shines in my vision I look up and see a Deidara cosplayers ring I smile. I wonder how it got out here? Oh well I slip it on and it fits perfectly on my ring finger which makes me smile even more. All the sudden I get this wave of tiredness wash over me I try to fight back but it's too strong and that's when everything fades to black.

**Okay guys this one is kinda sucky but I promise it will get better soon bye! O and I swear this is nothing like WTF AKATSUKI DOUBLES! I Do love that story but I would never copy a story like that anyways I hope you liked it. Ja ne! I will write more soon!**


	2. Chapter2: Um We are in the Narutoverse?

**HI! Okay everyone this is the second part lol! Okay first off I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters I use from the show however I do own Tenshi and Akuma. **

**Guys I know the first chapter sucked I didn't realize how many typos I had until I had already posted so Gomen for that. **

**I kinda have a spelling problem so gomen for that too. **

**~ Enjoy~**

One chance at love chapter two:

Tenshi's P.O.V (point of view)

As soon as Akuma was completely gone I let one tear fall off my face. I know I am being all sobby but I can't help it. Akuma was like a sister to me. All of the sudden I hear the dogs being called washing me out of my sympathy. Free country right? Wrong. They pretty much control us kids at the orphanage (I am not dissin my country btw this is just how she feels out of anger) some of us feel as if we are prisoners. Even more so when they put that stupid gate and the guards here. I growled it's not fair Akuma is only running away so she doesn't get beaten to death! I sighed that was such a lie we have been planing to run away for years, but we only new how to get one of us out so we made a promise years ago that Akuma leaves and in two years she comes back for me. Either that or one of us gets adopted and we scream at our adoptive parents until they come and get the other girl. When I was sitting there I saw something shiny out of the corner of my eye I look down sitting there is Tobi's ring! I smiled he was my favorite Akatsuki member of all time! I then slipped on the ring, but before I knew it I started to pass out I couldn't help but smile before I passed out and mumble "Just like those fanfictions." Then I let the darkness fully engulf me. I was out.

I start to see a light and words are being whispered in my ear:

"_My dear child your love burns sweet, but if you want your love to love you back you must be transformed, you must be ripped from the world you know and live in and be repaired into another. This will hurt but the pain is what makes you appear into the other world. Do you wish to be with your love?" _

_I _am totally stumped I can now fully see the woman that has been whispering to me. I understand what she is saying but I don't get it. If I am in love with someone then shoudn't they be from my world? She then answers the question that has been running through my head as if she could read my mind.

_"Yes I can read your mind and no the person you have fallen in love with is not from your world. Because in your world this person is nothing but a simple illustration by a man named Masashi Kishimoto."_

I froze does she mean Tobi/Madara? Wait does that mean he is real?

_"Yes I do mean Uchiha Madara or as many other people know Tobi and yes he is real, but child the bigger matter is do you want to go through the pain to be with him?" _

I finally answer her for the first time and say _"Yes."_

_"Very well then. Through the mountains through the pines. Through the high jungle will always know that your love is mine. I know there is pain that I can see, but I will do this for you my heart will lead!" _

When she chanted the last words pain shot up from my head and through the rest of my body it felt as if someone had stabbed me through the heart multiple times and was now burning my body through fire. I screamed a very very loud sound she then said

_"Do not worry you will now have a sixteen year old body and you will have all of your loves powers. Your sister Akuma has already made her decision and you will see her shortly." _

I laughed and said _"Thank you mam but Akuma and I are not sisters."_

_"Oh but in this world she is. In this world she has all of Deidara's powers and in this world you two are twins." _

I gasped and she smiled and said _"I know this is a lot to take in but you two will look the way you have always dreamed to be. I wish I could stay longer but it is time you wake up in your new world." _

With that the woman was gone and so was the pain. I felt myself start to slowly awaken. I snapped my eyes open and found that I was laying on the ground. I sat up and looked around beside me was a girl with black hair, small nose,skinny, and she was really pale and I am mean really pale like vampire pale. Then I realised she was the drawing that Akuma drew and told that was what she wished she looked like. She even had the same dress on! I gasped her red eyes all the sudden snapped open she looked directly at me and she gasped too. I finally got the courage to speak and said "A-A-Akuma chan?" She nodded thats when my Tobi side took over and I glomped her and said "Yay! Yous alive Tenshi missed you so much sempai!" She gasped and said "So it happened to you to un?" I smiled and nodded and she then said "Get off me un!" I let go and said "Tenshi's a good girl!" I then skipped off once I heard her sigh but then it disolved and turned into a scream thats when I got my sanity back and ran to her and I said "What happened?" She just kept looking downwards I followed her gaze. SHE HAD MOUTHES ON HER HANDS! I then screamed too she just touched it and kinda laughed and then she said "Sorry I wasn't expecting that un." I smiled too and thats when she said "Well since we have chakara lets get to training!"

_Time skip 11 months and 4 weeks_

_Akuma's P.O.V._

I got into my fighting stance me and Tenshi was training again as usual. It has been 11 months and a couple of weeks since we first got here in the Naruto world and we have been using that time training. Why you ask? Because we know if we go and look for the Akatsuki they will never except us unless we are strong. We are actually really good now. People would be suspicous if they didn't know that are chakara has been building up for 16 years now. Yes I did say 16 years because Tenshi is now the same age and height as me. It kinda sucks in ways but I am happy that we are sisters and even better we are twins! Tenshi is actually like the opposite of me in looks her hair is white,she has gold eyes, she is really skinny, and she has the same small nose that I do. As soon as we were transformed we litterally ran into the ninja clothes shop! I bought upperbody fishnet, mesh, a awesome black jacket, a black tank top, black shorts that goes to my knees,fingerless black gloves, and those ninja shoes that everyone wairs but instead of blue it is black. Tenshi got a full body fishnet,mesh,blue shirt, short blue shorts, a white ribbon that goes on her head, ninja shoes that are white, and white gloves. When we were done there we went and got weapons I got two twin swords that you use as an extension of your body as soon as I got them I love it,and we both got wind shuriken, kunai, senbon,and we got a multiple set of scrolls that contained many kunai and senbon together. Tenshi got her own blade but it was more like Sasuke's although it had a shaper tip then his.

We now live in a apartment right across from the weaponry shop. Ninja have gave us suspicous glances when we pass them but we don't care that much. We found out shortly after we came here that we were in the woods behind Amagakure. We also found out that we are a year before the Naruto Shippuden series so we have been training until the day comes when we meet Tobi and Deidara kun.

"Ow un." I said as I was all the sudden hit in the face with Tenshi's leg she then said "Don't give me that you were dreaming of Deidara while we where training again weren't you?!" She said that jokingly I growled and said "Yes indeed I was un!" This made her Tobi come into affect and she cowarded and said "Sorry Sempai please don't kill Tenshi!" I sighed and said "Fine, but I will get you back in the future you got that un?" She then said "Yes Sempai Tenshi understand because Tenshi is a good girl!" I sighed (Again XD) and then jumped into the lake beside our little training grounds. I don't know why but I always love to go swim when I want to take a break or we are finished training. I swam for a couple minutes before I finally got out and started to form a bird out of my clay I expanded it and then made it small again then I blew up a tree (poor tree XD). I used to be afraid of the mouths on my hands but now I love them I even hate having to cover them up while we are not training but I have to or people will try and kidnap me and Tenshi. Tenshi was sitting on the ground sucking flowers into her box demonsion(XD). I laughed sometimes she looks like a human vaccum cleaner when she does that. I know what you are thinking how have we not got caught if we are only in the woods surely someone would have found us by now huh? Well you see Tenshi has a genjutsu set on the place so it look as if nothing is here so they just past by it without a second thought.

Tenshi skipped over to me and said "Ssseeemmmpppaaaiii Tenshi is bored can we leave now?" I groaned and said "Sure un but remember be alert they should be coming soon un." That's when her on personality came back and she said "Yeah I know they should be along in a couple of weeks or so." We then walked home in comfortable silence. We got to the village and instantly hid our chakaras like we always do. We where walking to our apartment when we both noticed the tension in the air and noted that many people had looks of fear on their faces. We both sighed and kept walking down the road people looked at us like we were crazy I just smiled and stuck my tongue at them trying to play not noticing anything wimpy teenager. I thought it was funny when a kid stuck his tongue out at me too I smiled and laughed a little bit. That's when I saw it five Akatsuki cloaks could be seen through the Dango shop. I smirked and nudged Tenshi and she smiled. We both walked to a store right across the street from the dango shop. I looked at the man and did my acting to sound like a scared teenager and said "S-s-s-s-sir whats happening?" He was about to answer when he saw who I was and he screamed "Get out of my shop now you two holiagans!" Heh did I forget to mention that just about everyone here hated us because we always pickpocketed and or pranked them so now they hate us. Now that I think about it this is the shop I used to prank all the time. I looked over and saw even the Akatsuki had turned to see what was going on I just stuck my tongue out at him and said "Fine I just wanted to know what hapened you stupid old man un!" All of the sudden I fell Tenshi pull me away as always. Because of Deidaras personality in me it makes me have a short temper so usually Tenshi pulled me out of a shop before I blew someone up then the man said "How dare you dis respect your elders that much missie! Thats it it's about time I taught you a lesson!" By now I was fuming and everyone was watching me suspiciously or angrily. I growled and said "I don't fight old people sorry." I turned and was all the sudden punched in the jaw. I blew my casket that was it he went to far I broke out of Tenshi's grip like it was nothing and walked over to the man and said "Fine if you want it that way bring it old man!" I dodged every punch he threw, and I was just about to throw my first punch when Tenshi held me back. I looked at her and realised what I was doing my face you could clear that I was calm. Tenshi then said "Common he is not worth it." I walked beside her and then said "Arrigoto sis." "Your welcome Aki." I laughed I still cant believe she still calls me that we were like 16 soon to be 17 and she still called me my childish nickname.

I was walking when all the sudden I hit into someone and then said "Gomen Sorry didn't see you there." I looked up and saw Deidara chan was who I had hit into. I froze not knowing what to do I was about to start freaking out when he said "Oi are you the one he was fighting that guy earlier un?" I did not know what to do so I put on my calm act and said "Yes un." He looked surprised at first and then he said "Are you making fun of me un?!" I looked up and met his gaze and then put my hands up defensivily and said "No un I have a speech impendent Deidara un!" I put a hand over my mouth I just said his name! I am so dead!

He narrowed his eyes at me when I said his name I then looked over at Tenshi who was being watched over by Hidan and begged with my eyes to help. She just looked over at me with the same reaction I sighed I knew that we would probably have to fight our way out so I immediatly got into a defensive possision,but before I could do anythin Hidan laughed and barked "You bitches think you can take us! We are in the fucking Akatsuki damn it have you lost your minds!' I smiled and said "Well I guess you can call me crazy un." This time Kakuzu stepped in and said "Let's get this over with." He seemed just as bored as Sasori no Danna! I was about to start the fight when the man from the dango shop stepped in and said "Please pay no attention to these children they appeared here acouple months ago and they act a bit looney." I knew a anime tick had appeared on my head when he said that so I turned and said "Oi you nothing about my mister un!" That's when Tenshi also called back "Tenshi is a good girl!" I growled and stood infront of Deidara kun he looked at me and got into a defensive mode too. I saw Tenshi get into I defensive mode infront of Tobi. I knew we where about to begin so I slipped my gloves off exposing my mouths and said "Let's do this un!"

**Hey Guys! Sorry this one wasn't very good either I wrote half of it last night and then went to bed and woke up only to lose my train of thought.:( Anyways I might not be able to update in a couple of days because I am going to the fair with my grandmaw and my cousin. I was supposed to go today but they decided to wait until Wednesday. Anyways Review! Oh and plz be honest every review counts! Oh I forgot to mention that little peom that the woman chance for Tenshi and Akuma to get to the Narutoverse I made it up so Gomen if it wasn't that good. I gtg though so until next time Ja Ne!**


	3. Who doesn't know about Dark Vador!

_**ME: I'm back people! Did ya miss me?**_

_**Reviewers:You kept us waiting all that time over writers block! (Death glares)**_

_**Me: Hahaha sorry?(Twitches)**_

_**Reviewers: GEt her for this is for SPARTA! (Chases me)**_

_**Me:Holy crap Dei- chan save me! (runs)**_

_**Deidara: Your on your own un!**_

_**Me: then at least do the disclaimer! (Shouts)**_

_**Deidara: Disclaimer un! AkatsukiRebel does not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden If she did I would still be freaking alive (Goes into emo corner)**_

_**Akuma:(sighs) Now onto the show!**_

_**One Chance at Love part 3:**__**Who doesn't know about Dark Vador!**_

_**Were we left off: **_

_I growled and stood infront of Deidara kun he looked at me and got into a defensive mode too. I saw Tenshi get into I defensive mode infront of Tobi. I knew we where about to begin so I slipped my gloves off exposing my mouths and said "Let's do this un!" _

_All of the Akatsuki looked at me with bewilderment. "Brat I thought you said you were the only one with mouths on your hands." Sasori said with a bored look on his face, but I could see that his eyes were bigger than usual. "I thought so too Dana un." Deidara said still bewildered. I smiled and said "What you act like you have never seen something like this before un." I said smirking._

_"Shut up bitch!" Hidan said charging at me I only smiled once again and threw a bomb at him "Katsu!" I said making my clay bird explode in his face. I was about to charge again when I was freaking glomped right then and there by Tobi. "WHAT THE FUCK UN!" I said. "Sempai! Girly chan is just like you!" Tobi said. "Yea thats because-" Tenshi was starting until I screeched my normal voice "TENSHI SHUT UP!" At this rate she was gonna get us killed._

_All the sudden there was A knife to my neck as Tobi backed off. Kakuzu was standing there with guess what that knife right at my neck . "Tell us now." Kakuzu said. "I pleads the fifth!" I said Kakauzu dropped his kunai and they all gave me questioning glances. Why where they looking at me like that? Oh yeah that doesn't exist here. "What the hell is the 5th bitch!" Hidan said "Umm how about parley do u no what that is?" I said thinking of the 'Pirates of the Carribean' Yeah I was a nerd back at the orphanage get over it. "What the hell? What is she talking about!" Hidan said turning to Tenshi "She means that she will not answer any questions until you take us to your leader!" She said the last part in a alieny voice. I chuckled at her alien voice and said in a Dark vador voice "Luke...I Am your father!" I said cracking up. Tenshi was on the floor laughing her guts saying "Daddy! I missed you so! Can I wear your mask?" _

_I started rubbing my fake beard forgetting all about the villagers and Akatsuki saying "No way! hahaha I need this to breathe!" I said motioning to my fake mask. "What are you bitches talking about?" Hidan said I then remebered Deidara was there watching my whole performance and started to blush, but I tried my best to hold it back. "We were being Dark Vador!" Tenshi said in a sing song voice I tried my best not to chuckle at her stupidity "Umm Tenshi they don't know who Dark Vador is ." Tenshi all the sudden whent back to her normal voice and said "Who doesn't know about dark vador! He is awesome!" She said, but before we could finish our descussion I was all the sudden scooped up into someones arms. _

_"WTF!" I said I looked up to see Deidara holding me bridal style. I blushed. I looked to see Tenshi get picked up by Tobi. "What are you doing un?" I said sucked back into my Deidara personality. "We are taking you to LEader sama un." That was all Deidara said I brightened and said "Yes un I get to meet Pein in the Ass!" Everyone except for Tenshi looked at me weirdly until Hidan burst out laughing "HAhahaha Nice nickname bitch I might have to steal that one from ya!" I then realised what I had said and thought 'Oh crap! Note to self do not call Pein that when you get there or he might Almighty Push you off a cliff!'_

_**Wello Weadas (spits apple out of mouth). Hello Readers I can't talk much because I am tied up DX. Who new Reviews could be so mean! Sorry this is really short, and I hope I never make one this small again! I am trying to start working on this one and my new story 'Kitties?Akatsuki?Doubles?WTH!'**_

_**Reviewers:You are writing Another story while writing this one!(Glares daggers at me)**_

_**Me: Oh shit! Not again!(Starts inching towards the door)**_

_**Reviewers: You are not getting away!(Grabs me and sits me in a chair)**_

_**Me:HELP!ME!PLEASE!**_


End file.
